Memoires of a Munchkin
by MegStar96
Summary: Just a one shot on an outside opinion of all the stuff that went down in Oz.


My name is Maria, and I am a Munchkin. These are my personal views on the whole Oz fiasco - you know the one.

You should know that I am the sister of Melena Thropp, wife of Frex Thropp, the Thropp Eminent, the governor of Munchkinland. She was also the mother of Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp, Wicked Witches of the West and East.

The trouble all started one day when a tall, sharply dressed stranger showed up in the middle of the town with a peddling cart. I could tell from the beginning that Oscar Zoroaster Diggs was trouble, him and his traveling medicine show, but Lena always _was_ a sucker for smooth words and suave moves. Unlike her, I could tell the difference between _smooth_ and _slimy_.

"Today only, the great OZ's Miracle Elixir," he would say. "Cure all, from baldness to bad attitude. And, just for you kind folks, free samples for any pretty lady that happens to wander past my humble kiosk," he would add with a wink. That should have been a warning sign.

It wasn't but a week that had passed when little Lena began to fall for him, and hard. We tried to remind her that she was happily married to Frex, but deep down, we all knew she had married for social status to make Mother happy. My sister had never been one to settle down, and we knew it was rather an annoyance (especially since Frex was several years older than herself), but we never thought she would stoop to such a level. Sorry, getting ahead of myself.

So, after Mr. O. Z. Diggs had been charming my sister, by far the prettiest Munchkin of the day, he had finally saw an opportunity to make his move. Frex was leaving for a conference at Ozma's palace, and it _just happened _to be Diggs's last night in town. Crazy, huh?

Well, I don't know exactly how it went down, but I've been assured that it involved some green Miracle Elixir (spiked with something, no doubt) and some questionable activity on both parties' parts.

A while passed, with no news from our dear friend Mr. OZ, and Lena was heartbroken. Not one letter had come in the mail, and she was convinced he had forgotten about her. Meanwhile, I've been told, he was living large, planning for the soon-to-be Emerald City.

After not too terribly long, my sister had to put on her smiling wife face again, as she was beginning to show a certain noticeable roundness of stomach. Naturally, everyone assumed the father was Frex. I mean, who else could it be, right? So Lena went along with it, enjoying (well not _enjoying_, per say) a perfectly normal pregnancy. Why should she expect anything else? She had previously sired a son named Shell, and he was perfectly ordinary. Of course, he actually _**was**_ Frex's…

After nine months of pregnancy, Melena went into a relatively uneventful state of labour. She pushed for several hours, then finally the baby began to emerge. She had distinctively black hair (a trait that many assumed she picked of from her deceased grandparents, both of whom _I know were blonde), and that was the first thing they saw. The real shock came to us all when we began to see some of her skin… her green skin. Elphaba Thropp._

_The midwife screamed in terror, I was in a state of shock, and Frex nearly fainted. Real tough guy, right?_

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Melena cried out, distraught at not being able to see the child. "For Ozma's sake, what's wrong?"_

_From that day on, Frex wanted to have nothing to do with the child. Melena tried, I know she did, but every time she got near her daughter, the big green eyes and even greener skin made her lapse into guilt and despair at her thoughtless fling. She was upset at the child because she knew that Frex partially blamed her for Elphaba's… disfigurement. Most of the time, I took care of the poor child._

_About a year later, Melena became pregnant again, by way of Frex. He was worried that it would end up the same as the last child, though, so he sought the help of Yackle Snarling, one of the most renowned Seers of the time. Her advise was to have Lena chew on the petal of the milk flower throughout the birth, and that this precaution would prevent the child from a certain verdigris._

_That was the undoing of her, ultimately, her husbands over-cautiousness. The milk flowers had nothing to do with the real cause of Elphaba's greenness (a certain aforementioned Elixir), and ultimately just gave the new child, Nessarose, a crippling disability. The other side effect? It was the last of my poor little sister Lena._

_After seventeen years of taking care of her sister, suffering the verbal abuse of the other Munchkin children, and being despised by her father, Elphaba finally got the escape she needed by volunteering to take care of her sister while Nessa attended Shiz University, and in return, Elphaba could attend, as well._

_She became roommates with that Upland girl, Galinda, and I recall her letters mentioning a certain strong dislike of her blonde acquaintance. Loathing, I believe she called it. Somehow, in the end, the two ended up becoming best friends._

_She was always a feisty one, that Elphaba. Always ready to stand up for what she believed. A huge activist of Animal rights. The talking kind, mind you. She had always dreamed of working with the Wonderful Wizard and becoming a hero of Oz. I wanted so badly to tell her of her parentage at that point, but it had been her mother's dying wish that her family should never know, and I respected that wish._

_After a while, once her magical capabilities had become apparent, the headmistress of Shiz (Madame Morrible, vile and horrible) decided to introduce her to her hero. Elphaba was thrilled. Little did she know that she was no more than a pawn in a game far beyond anything she could have imagined at the time._

_Once there, as I understand it, the wizard was amazed at her powers, and decided to make use of her at once. She unwittingly created an army of spies for the wizard's political agenda. Come to find out, he was the one behind various mistreatments of the talking Animals of Oz, turning them into common, everyday animals. Needless to say, my dear niece was outraged, and flew off in a fury. I mean, she literally flew off. Into the sky. On a broomstick. A FLYING broomstick. Anyway, Galinda, then called Glinda, after the popular saint, stayed behind in hopes of picking up some leftover scraps honor from the wizard. That put an end to their immediate friendship._

_Afterwards, when Frex heard of this, he had a heart attack. This has often been blamed on Elphaba, but I personally believe if was a heart attack caused by shock - not grief. Frex had never thought much of Elphaba, and hearing of this, for the first time in his life, he was proud of her. His last words to me as he died were, "Ask her… to forgive me." I knew what he meant._

_For months, Elphaba flew throughout Oz, rescuing the talking Animals. The government had no idea how to catch or get rid of her, so they asked the advice of the horrible Madame Morrible. Mme. Morrible, whose specialty was weather spells, gladly concocted a magical tornado that spun off to some far off land, uprooted a house, and dropped it on my poor niece, Nessarose (who, due to her tyrannical rulership of Munchkinland at the time, was being called the Wicked Witch of the East)._

_In Munchkinland, there was a great celebration going on. I tried to defend Nessa and tell them she should be respected in her death, but, I am ashamed to say, I fell silent for fear of being shunned by my fellow Munchkins. Shell had taken on the position of Thropp Eminent, and I truly believe he had no care for his sister whatsoever._

_After the festivities had died down a bit, a small, dark haired child walked timidly out of the house that had killed my niece._

"_Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Glinda asked, floating down in her bubble. The girl denied any magic powers, and assured us that she would never kill anyone. Poor child. It was a cruel thing, Madame Morrible involving the poor dear in something that had nothing to do with her._

_The child followed OZ's 'wonderful' brick road to the Emerald City, meeting up with a small uprising of anti-Elphaba helpers in need of a heart, a brain, and courage._

_O. Z. told her some bit about 'melting' Elphaba, as orchestrated by Mme. Morrible, and the little girl followed the instructions to the tee. Soon after, Oscar Zoroaster Diggs left Oz, via balloon, which makes me think that he had found out about Melanie and Elphaba. Sentencing your own illegitimate daughter to death? Ouch. That's all I have to say on the matter._

_Many Ozians accepted mindlessly that her death had occurred, but I happen to have raised Elphaba for nineteen years, and NEVER had I seen her melt when hit with water. Another interesting fact was the disappearance of a certain scarecrow afterwards. Most of Oz believed the lie that he had taken the throne of the Emerald City for a short while, but I recognized that this was NOT the same scarecrow involved with the incident._

_Glinda continued to reign peacefully, putting an end to all Animal cruelty. It is in this time of peace in which I am currently residing. Even as peace reigns around me, I can't help this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was more to the story. Ah, well. I suppose we'll never know…_


End file.
